This invention relates generally to controlled environment chambers, and has particular reference to an improved construction for a clean room module.
With the growth of high technology industries, the need for contamination free work areas has greatly increased. This has led to the development of completely enclosed work areas, known as clean rooms, in which the environment is closely controlled to rid the ambient air of contaminants. Heretofore, most clean rooms have been built on site and this had led to inefficiencies and other problems.
More recently, modular type clean rooms have been developed wherein the principal components of the room are prefabricated at the factory and then are assembled on site. The modular constructions are more efficient and have fewer problems than the completely on site constructions but some problems do remain. An example of a modular type clean room is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,889, issued Oct. 18, 1983 to M. L. Burleson. A prefabricated knockdown clean room is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,769, issued May 19, 1981 to G. B. Davis et al. These two patents represent the closest prior art known to the applicant.
Other patents noted in a preliminary search are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,559,654; 3,505,989; 3,601,031; 3,766,844; 4,044,772 and 4,202,676.